Insurance Reasons Kakuzu oneshot
by MewHanyou
Summary: You walk into Kakuzu coming out of the shower.


$Insurance Reasons$ Kakuzu oneshot

You had been captured by Deidara and Sasori on Leader's orders. You've been in the Akatsuki for about a year. You've always been curious about what Kakuzu looks beneath his mask and outfit (not that way pervs).

Well, you got to see it when you went to inform him about a new mission from Leader.

As he was coming out of the bathroom.

After his shower.

In only a towel.

Nothing else.

You both stared at each other for a minute or two, you taking in all his features before realizing what you were doing. You both turned red and looked away.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I'll come back later," you said inching towards the door. Kakuzu had turned and was making his way to the door but looked back hearing her voice. He ran into the doorframe and slid down the wall into a sitting position.

Your head shot up and totally forgetting the awkward moment raced towards him and kneeled down next to his right. _Ooh, he had to be seeing stars at that one._

"Are you alright?" lightly brushing your fingers over the lump on his forehead now.

"Your beauty was so distracting it caused me to walk into a wall, so I'm gonna need your name and number….for insurance reasons."

You laughed lightly. "If you wanted a date, all you had to do was ask," you told him lightly brushing your lips now over the bump. "I'll go get ice for that." You raced to the kitchen and were back within 15 seconds. He tried to squirm away from it not liking the cold and you guys wrestled so you could put the ice pack on. You ended up on top straddling him and put the ice pack on his head. You smirked at him. "Ha! I win!" You stuck out your tongue at him.

"Miyuki put that tongue away unless you're going to use it for a specific purpose." You saw the glint in his eyes alright.

"Pervert," you muttered. You flicked your tongue out and licked your lips. You smirked, "See? I used it for a specific reason."

"I can think of something better," he said yanking your arm so that you were actually lying on top of him. You pressed your mouth to his and he eased it open with his tongue before meeting yours. You guys fought for dominance even though you both knew he would win. A knock on the door startled you two.

"Leader's still waiting for you, un," Deidara reminded them, his voice drifting through the closed door.

"Be out in a minute. Waiting for Kakuzu to get out of the bathroom already," you lied. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at you and started sucking on your neck. You just realized that your cloak as well as your blouse was off and lying in a crumbled heap about a foot away from you. You grabbed it and started pulling your blouse on.

"Just tell him to hurry up, yeah. You know Leader doesn't like to wait, especially for long, yeah."

"We'll be right there. I'll knock down the door and drag Kakuzu out if I have to." You guys could hear his laughter as he walked away. You stood up and glancing in the bathroom saw your reflection in the mirror: hair a mess, face flushed, and hickies along your color bone as well as one right in the middle on the left side of your neck. "Damn good thing the collars of these cloaks are so high," you muttered pulling it on and pulling your hair into a ponytail.

"You weren't complaining at the time," Kakuzu said appearing next to her fully clothed including mask.

"Yeah, well, that's because I was distracted and I love you," you stated. He blinked in surprise. "What? You don't think I'd let you do that if I didn't like you, even a little bit, did you?" He thought about it and shrugged.

"I guess you wouldn't."

"I _know_ I wouldn't," you said aggravated. Before opening the door, he caught you around the waist and you could feel his hot breath on your ear.

"I love you too," he said before you two were racing to meet with Leader. When you two got back from the mission, you spent the night in his room. *cough cough*

Two years later, Leader was angry at you two now that the twins (one boy, one girl) were able to walk meaning that they were now getting into more trouble than they did when they were able to crawl.

"Mom!" they cried.

"Not again," you sighed slowly getting up. Another one was on the way.

"Leave 'Uncle Pein' to it," Kakuzu said easing you back down onto the bed. "You need to sleep."

"Sorry that they cost so much money," you said reminded of his hobby *coughobsessioncough*.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he held you and kissed your forehead.

"And to think it was all because you ran into a wall."

"It was because of insurance reasons!" he insisted.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N: Okay, I know not that good, but bear with me on this one. I thought it was okay considering I'm almost asleep on my feet. I wanted to get this story done so I'm up **_**reeeeaaaalllly**_** late.**


End file.
